Pictures
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Midnight has secret pictures! MidLu Week, Day 3: Pin-Up


**For Day 3 of MidLu week: Pin-Up... Just to explain, I hear the word Pin Up and I think pictures, so this is how this story came to be. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Pictures

Midnight sighed as he lazed on his couch, his thumb swiping through the pictures he had taken lately of his obsession. He knew that if any of the pictures got out, then he'd be in a load of trouble. Everyone in the guild would most likely attempt to kill him, except for fellow perverts, they'd most likely ask to buy some of the pictures.

Although, if anyone thought that he would share his obsession they were dead wrong. As far as he could tell, he'd gotten away with it for a while. Still, he did have some uneasy feelings as to how far he was beginning to take these pictures of a certain guild member. He lifted his thumb away from the screen as he stared at the person of his desire, Lucy Heartfilia stared back at him on the screen. Bending at the waist to get closer to him, her generous bosom in only half the picture, while her large warm brown eyes stared at him.

It was the most recent picture, the one he had taken merely hours ago. She had approached him, wanting to know if he wanted to go on a mission with him. He had at first been mesmerized at the image before him, luckily he already had his phone out and used it to act like he was covering a yawn while discreetly snapping the picture. After lowering the device, he had agreed and said he would allow her to come to his place later to go over the details on the mission.

Now, he was going through his pictures awaiting the blonde woman that he craved. It wasn't a surprise that she had asked him to go on a mission with her, she had actually asked him a few times since he had joined the guild with the others. At first, he had questioned why she would want to go on a mission with him, and not someone that she should trust completely. She had merely stared at him, stunned for a moment before giving a smile. Stating that he was Fairy Tail now, someone she knew that she could trust. That, and she knew he was slightly less destructive than the others, meaning she would be able to keep most of the reward money for rent.

Her answer had both thrilled, and amused, him. He had agreed, and since then about once or twice a week they would take a mission together. He was always amazed by her when he took missions. Everyone had begged him to watch over her, but as far as he could tell, she didn't need any watching over. She could handle herself like no one else he had seen, sure she liked having someone she trusted watching her back, but he could tell that she didn't need it.

The only time he really stepped in was when the enemies attempted to surround her, other than that he let her do as she wish. It didn't take a genius to see that it was her team that was holding her back, thinking that she was some delicate flower that needed coddling. He smirked at the image, and leaned back as he placed his phone on the table. Oh yes, Lucy Heartfilia was a flower, but she was a flower that had her own thorns. She would allow those she wanted to get close, but those who wished to destroy her or those she cared for, got a large wake up call. Giving a sigh, he slid his eyes closed, becoming tired of merely waiting for her and decided to take a quick nap before she arrived.

The shrill that awoke Midnight had him tensing on the couch, however he resisted the urge to sit up. Knowing that if an enemy was attacking, he would merely be making himself an easier target. Moving carefully, he peeked one eye open and felt his blood run cold as he saw, and silently wished that it had been an enemy instead of this. Just before his table, stood Lucy, with his phone in her hand. Her thumb swiping furiously at it, no doubt seeing that she was all of his pictures.

"The hell?" She whispered, biting her bottom lip as she clasped the phone to her chest. Dread settled through him, and letting out a sigh, he sat up and stared up at her. His old facade falling into place to hid his grief, pain, and horror at her finding his secret. He met her wide eyed stare, his hand twitching ever so slightly as he noticed her eyes dart to the doorway. He never wanted this, he didn't want her to think that he wasn't safe to be around.

"M...Midnight?" His name rang with so many questions, and he closed his eyes as he merely reached a hand out for his phone. Feeling the cool device slip into his palm, he placed it back on the table and then met her gaze again.

"There is no excuse, Lucy. It was as you saw." He muttered, watching as she blinked and blinked himself as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Well, that wasn't a reaction he had been expecting. He tilted his head slightly as he watched her shift, and then swallowed.

"What...What exactly do you do with those pictures?" She asked, and he tensed. Was she thinking that he shared them with everyone? Hell no! They were for his eyes alone!

"Merely scroll through them by myself. No worries, no one else even know they exist." He muttered, watching as her body seemed to relax ever so slightly. His eyes remained on hers as she swallowed again and then lowered her gaze.

"And, you...just scroll through them. N...Nothing else?" She whispered, and he frowned at the odd question. Until the true question hidden behind it came to him, and he felt his eyes widen as he watched her face turn a furious red that nearly rivaled Scarlet's hair. He would never stoop so low as to...

Standing on his feet suddenly, he grabbed his phone and held it out to her. Watching as she flinched at the unexpected movement and then looked between him and his phone.

"If me having them makes you so uncomfortable, then delete them. This way you know that I no longer have them. Although, I will promise you that I have done nothing more than scroll through them." He stated, watching as she took the device and started to swipe through the pictures again. Never once did he see her delete a picture, and blinked when she gave a sigh and shook her head.

"I'm...Sorry for reacting that way. I see now that the pictures are not bad in any way. I guess..I was surprised that you would even take so many of me." She whispered, offering the phone back to him. However, his hands remained still by his side as he stared at the woman in surprise.

"Y..You're the one apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry for taking so many without your permission." He stated, blinking as she merely smiled at him and shook her head.

"Trust me, you're not the only one with my picture on their phone. I've personally had to destroy three of Natsu's phone because of some of the pictures of me on there." She muttered, her face becoming another shade of red, and he felt anger course through him. All directed at the Fire Dragon slayer for taking such a picture that would cause her this.

"Even some of Erza's picture of me are something else, and I've had to delete a few off of her's and Gray's. Although, Gray's were mostly so Juvia wouldn't drown me." She finished, mostly to herself and he blinked as she suddenly pressed a finger to her chin and then stared at him as she put his phone down. All pictures still intact.

"Midnight...Why did you take all those pictures? Natsu I know likes to take embarrassing photos of me, Erza thinks her's of me are cute, and Gray just likes taking photo's of everybody." She stated, and he froze as she tilted her head as she stared at him. Swallowing, he averted his gaze and used everything within him to hold back his blush. How in the world could he tell her that he took those pictures because he desired her?! Simple, he couldn't, at least not without looking like a complete stalker.

"Midnight?" She asked, and he tensed when a small hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. He felt his heart stall for a moment, before kick starting. Without thinking, he grabbed her thin wrist, twisted them around, and soon found her pinned beneath him. Staring up at him with shock as he stared into her stunned gaze. Moving slowly, giving her enough time to refuse him, he lowered his head until his lips brushed ever so softly against hers. Then pulled back just as slowly. Remaining over her, he met her gaze and found himself opening his mouth.

"Because, you're my secret desire. I'm afraid to tell you, or anyone else, because I don't believe that I deserve you. So, the pictures were to sooth my want. You're everything I could ever hope for in someone, Lucy. You are pure, kind, smart, witty, and forgiving person. Even though you are everything that I wish for, you don't need someone like me." He whispered, watching her as she listened to him, one hand still clasped in his, and the other resting on his chest. He swallowed, and started to pull away more, just knowing that she wouldn't want anything to do with him now.

So, it came as a surprise when the hand on is chest suddenly stroked his cheek before he could pull back all the way. Stilling at the sensation, he stared down at her with wide eyes, taking in her gentle eyes, and breathtaking smile.

"Midnight, don't say things like that. You deserve so much more than you think, but why would you even want me? I'm weak, useless..."

"No you are not!" He hissed out, leaning back down and resting his forehead against hers and meeting her gaze.

"You are one of the most strongest in the guild Lucy, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You might not be as destructive as they are with your power, but that is what makes you all the most stronger. Because you know how to control it. As for being useless, remember, Fairy Tail would have fallen long ago without you." He whispered, wanting nothing more than to capture her lips. He blinked when she suddenly raised her head, her lips landing on his as her eyes slid shut, and her hand trailed around the back of his head before curling softly into his hair.

Giving a small hum, he allowed his eyes to close and returned the kiss. Releasing her other hand as he used his hands to steady his weight over her. The kiss was everything that he had dreamed it would be, and so much more. However, it ended way too soon for his liking, making him nearly beg for more as he eased himself up as she lowered herself.

He blinked as he saw tears trailing from the corner of her eyes, and easily wiped them away as he rested his forehead against her again.

"I want to try it, Midnight." She stated, making him blink and stare at her for a moment. Unsure what she meant, and tilted his head slightly when she giggled.

"I want to try a relationship with you. I'd be lying if I said that I'm not attracted to you. And, I just want to see if we could work out." She whispered, her fingers running through his hair, and causing small shivers to shoot down his spine. He blinked as he registered her words, and quickly sat up.

"You're serious?" He asked, watching as she sat up as well with a small, timid smile.

"If you want that is...I don't want this to just be me, and..oh, what am I saying?" She muttered, covering her face with her hands to cover her blush. Midnight smiled, and carefully removed her hands before pressing another soft kiss on her lips.

"I would love that Lucy." He whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned back until his back was braced against the arms rest, and held her to his chest until he dozed off. They could always talk about the mission later.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe her lucky stars! Biting her bottom lip, she watched as Midnight slept soundly above her, and then glanced down at her most recent picture that she had taken of him that morning. His head was tilted to the side as he slumbered in the guild hall, his braids falling over his shoulder's in the most adorable way, and his smooth face was the picture of peace.

Burying her face in his chest, she couldn't believe that he had been doing the same thing that she had been doing! A blush shot across her face, and then a smile found its way to her lips and she stared up at him again. She was so glad that he had agreed to give them a try, now they could lay off the pin-up phone pictures of each other. Giving a small giggle, she nuzzled into his chest, and relaxed her body. They'd talk about the mission tomorrow, and she just might show him the pictures that she had taken of him.


End file.
